


Praise Me Please!

by AbandonedLibrary



Series: Warm Sweaters [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Praise Kink, Protective!team, Shy!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:36:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10226810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbandonedLibrary/pseuds/AbandonedLibrary
Summary: Lance knew it would happen eventually.With all the praise, compliments and flirting Matt did.He's just glad it happened in the bedroom.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick I did today. 
> 
> In order to get my writing mood flowing now that I'm Spring Break. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you all enjoy this. Planning to make a HotLatte after this one. (Keith/Matt/Lance). 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

“Your eyes shine brighter than the stars in space.” 

Lance didn't know how much more he could take. 

“As your lion would say, 'You're pppuuurrfect!'” 

Oh no....

“How can I breathe when you keep taking my breath away?” 

“Oh sweet quiznak!” Lance thought, feeling his body get hotter and hotter from the shorter male's words. Matt seemed to have a way with his voice and with his words that were making Lance go wild. From his mind short circuiting to his body turning up the temperature to maximum capacity. 

Lance knew it was bound to happen. 

He had a great weakness for these type of things. 

“Keep holding on.” Lance thought, pulling on a new pair of boxers before he quickly threw his soiled ones into the laundry shoot of the bathroom. Making sure he looked himself over the mirror Lance quickly made his way out. Heading towards the bed where his boyfriend was reading one of the books from the castle library. 

The two had been going steady after the time Lance presented the other with his gift. Of course Matt had to be placed in a healing pod a few times after the team ensure he wouldn't do anything bad to him. It honestly both warmed Lance's heart and greatly concerned him. 

“Sorry for the wait.” Lance whispered, snuggling under the covers and closer to the warmth of his shorter lover. Matt grinned, placing his book down a bit in order to bring an arm around Lance. “No problem, I would wait for an eternity for you.” Matt informed, giving Lance a little wink causing Lance to become hot again. 

“No, bad body.” Lance thought, giving Matt a shy look before nestling on his chest. 

“Oh, by the way that training was amazing today.” Matt explained, reaching out to lower the lights in the room. Placing his book away and placing his full attention on Lance. 

“Really?” Lance asked, a little surprised. Training was especially grueling today and more than once Lance had accidentally smashed into another member. After a few hours the whole group were beyond the point of exhaustion and just laid in a pile of bodies. 

“Yeah, were so good firing the targets.” Matt explained, excitement in his tone and yet saying good in a way that made Lance freeze. Lance wanted to curse as Matt kept on going on and on at how good he was. Getting him to become harder and harder as he laid next to his boyfriend. 

“Oh no...” Lance thought, biting his lip as he used one hand to cling onto Matt and the other to hold his leaking cock so that way the other wouldn't notice. But, he was finished when Matt spoke again while looking at him with those eyes that were filled with love towards him. 

“Like Shiro said Lance! You were good boy.” Matt spoke, laughing a bit at what Shiro said. Only to be silenced when Lance cried out and his whole body shook. Blinking in surprise Matt watched as Lance panted from beside him lifting up the cover just a bit to see Lance trying to hide... his completely soiled boxers. 

“... Lance? Did you orgasm from me praising you?” 

“..... when you put it like that....” 

“No, No... I just... that so hot and adorable. Why do you keep doing this to me?” he asked, claiming Lance's mouth and smoothing his hand to feel the still hardened cock. It was messy and the cum was sticky that clung to his hand and Lance's boxers. 

“Lance... before we go any further... do you want too?” Matt asked, making sure to get his boyfriends permission before anything else happens. So far they've only done a few blow jobs and hand jobs. They've never went that far yet and Matt waited to see if Lance would like to go all the way. 

Lance thought over a bit before he slowly nodded his head. It made Matt smile before he peppered kisses on the others nose. “Safe word?” Matt asked, making Lance snort. 

“Reeses.” Lance answered, before lips crushed his own. 

Matt moaned in delight at the feel of Lance's tongue against his own. He would be able to kiss Lance all day and never get tired of it. His hands wandered over to his chest groping around and getting little shivers from the other. Matt knew how sensitive Lance was in his chest and used that to his advantage.

“You're so beautiful lance and cute. Look at these adorable nipples! They're so sweet and get so puffy when you suck them.” Matt explained, before he latch onto the right nipple. Liking around the morsel and giving a few harsh bites to get Lance screaming. 

“So beautiful and smart.... how you were able to figure out how to blast those dummy drones? Brilliant.” Matt complimented, watching in fascination as Lance's body convulsed a bit as if the other was having another orgasms. 

“M-matt... anymore and I'll come again!” Lance warned, making Matt just hush his lover with soothing kisses while he worked on getting his boxers off. 

Matt made sure to fling the fabric onto the floor. Making sure to make a mental note to clean it because he was going to ram Lance's ass. Grabbing the lube Matt quickly soaked up his fingers and Lance's cute little hole. It made the other almost drool in anticipation while Lance shivered before him. 

“You're so good Lance.” Matt whispered, placing his legs over his shoulder before he started wiggling a digit inside. Lance jolted at the weird feeling and squirmed himself at the wiggling that Matt was doing. Seeming to be more focused in lubing Lance up before stretching. 

“Aaawww, Lance you're twitching.” Matt cooed, feeling the other clench down on his finger every time he pulled out to get more lube. Lance felt pleasure tears roll down his face as he clutched his hands together. 

“Of course I am! It.... it....” Lance tried to speak, only to cry out when Matt wiggled in a second figure and started stretching out his greedy hole. Lance panted as he laid in the bed looking at Matt's face and couldn't help blush a little harder at the others expression. 

Matt looked totally focused on his task of stretching him. A tongue stuck out a bit while his eyes looked almost blown out as he stared at his hole. It made Lance choke and feel a little shy causing his legs to crush the others head a bit. 

But, before Lance could apologize a third finger was added and those fingers jammed into something that sent sparks exploding inside him. Lance screamed, reaching out to grab at Matt's hands while the other smirked. Giving a little bite to Lance's inner thigh and soothing squeeze of his right ass cheek. 

“Sorry, looks like I found your prostate.” Matt mumbled, giving Lance's balls a few licks as an apology making Lance's cock dribble all over his stomach. 

“Again.” Lance begged, making Matt shake his head. This caused Lance to pout as he tried pushing against those mischievous fingers. Hoping to hit that spot once again and almost hissing at Matt when he kept pulling his fingers out just before he could really brush against those lovely bundle of nerves. 

“I want to be inside you.” Matt explained, pulling his fingers out in order to start lubing up his cock. 

“M... att...” Lance whimpered, watching as Matt lowered his legs back onto the bed. Gently, he turned Lance around and crawled over him. Making sure to slide his body completely against Lance's own. The two nuzzles each other a bit making sure the other was ready before Matt leaned back. 

Without a word Matt started pushing inside. The two grunting at the same time as they both felt their own pleasure. For Lance it was the pleasure of something big filling him up and for Matt it was the pleasure of something squeezing against his cock so tightly. 

“Lance... did anyone ever tell you... how fucking hot you are?” Matt asked, a little dazed as he started to give shallow thrusts when Lance gave a little impatient whine. 

“I don't know... maybe... .you should tell me?” Lance whimpered, turning his face to look at Matt. 

But, Matt didn't respond as he started picking up the pace loving the feel of Lance and wanting Lance to feel as much pleasure as he was feeling. Honestly, he wanted him to feel even more than he was feeling. And Lance was as he screamed Matt's name over and over as the other rammed into his prostate. 

Making wave upon wave of pleasure wash over him. Just as quickly Matt changed their positioned. Not liking that he saw only half of Lance's faces. Lifting the other up effortlessly Matt slammed him back down where they were facing. Allowing Lance to wrap his arms around the shorter male's shoulders as Matt renewed his thrusting. 

“You're the best sharp shooter.” 

“Wha... wha?” Lance asked, though he was barely able too. In fact all he could really do was hang on as Matt powerfully slammed into him. For someone much shorter and skinnier than himself... he sure was much stronger. 

“You're the best sharp shooter. The greatest.” Matt explained, kissing Lance's neck and ear as he started going faster. Making sure to spill out compliments and praise as he did. 

“The kindest person I ever meet.” 

“Your more clever than a Ravenclaw! And have more loyalty than a hufflepuff!” 

“I still can't believe you decided to be mine.” 

“I love you so much that I would hang every star in the skies you look at to show you that.” 

“You're the moon to my sun.” 

“You're the starter pokemon I'll always choose.” 

“MATT!” Lance screamed, pushing up against his boyfriend and cumming all over their stomachs. Lance opened and closed his mouth while Matt gave a few more thrusts before emptying himself into Lance. 

The two collapsed onto the bed in a mess of sweaty limbs. Panting all over each other before giving each other light kisses. Matt grunted as he slowly pulled out of Lance getting the other to wine when the feeling of being full was taken away. 

It was weird, but the sleepy cuddles afterwards were amazing. 

“I love you...” Lance whispered, pecking Matt on the lips before closing his eyes to snuggle into the pillow. “I love you too.” Matt chuckled, watching Lance sleep for a little while. Matt wanted nothing more than to sleep along side his boyfriend, but clean ups needed to be done. 

Reluctantly Matt pulled himself away from Lance making sure to grab all the dirty clothes to throw into the laundry shoot before grabbing a warm wet towel. He made sure to clean Lance up as much as he could. Lance didn't even wake when he cleaned him off and placed him on a bed with new sheets. Careful to place the old ones into the laundry shoot before throwing on a new pair of boxers and Lance's bathrobe. 

“I should get some painkillers and a nice hot drink for Lance.” Matt thought, knowing that the other will wake again from a bit of soreness. 

With a small kiss to Lance's forehead Matt made his way to the kitchens of the castle. Heating up some water and preparing Lance's favorite hot drink while trying to figure out if Coran was awake to get some painkillers. 

“Oh hey Matt, didn't realize you were up this late.” 

“What's up Shiro? And it's not really too late.” Matt informed, pointing at the time making Shiro chuckle as he started making his own hot water. The other was in his pajamas and just came to get something soothing before bed. 

“True.... are you wearing Lance's robe?” Shiro asked, looking him up and down with surprise. 

“Yeah, had to grab something on such short notice. Lance is going to need a hot drink and painkillers before he wakes up again.” Matt explained, not really paying attention on his mouth filter as he finished with the hot water. Placing in the purple powder that tasted just like hot chocolate on earth. 

“Is he injured? Was it from the training?” Shiro asked, worried for his paladin and friend. 

“Oh, no.... I just... well... I guess you can say I gave him his own training?” Matt mused, a goofy look on his features making Shiro raise a brow. 

Until.....

“..... did you have sex?” 

“I call it making love. Which we did.” 

“.........” 

“Shiro?” Matt asked, a little nervously as the other seemed to have stayed silent. But, Shiro just smiled at Matt before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small device. He pressed the button on it before slipping the device back into his pocket and focusing on making his drink. 

Matt stared, wondering why he isn't saying anything before he finished his drink and cleaned up his mess. He rushed back to the room surprised that no one is coming to knock down the door. 

“Huh, maybe nothing is going to happen.” Matt mused, before he rushed over to Lance. Who slowly roused from his slumber to figure out where Matt had went. 

…... NEXT MORNING...

“MERCY PIDGE! OH MY QUIZNAK! MERCY YOU DEVIL!” 

“So, why is Pidge so mad?” Lance asked, eating his food while he watch his friend completely ripe apart his boyfriend. Wincing as the two wrestled on the floor while Keith waited at the side for his turn or waiting for a tag team signal. 

“Oh, you know siblings.” Shiro quickly added, ruffling Lance's hair while Allura hummed a light tune. 

“Yeah, remember how we used to fight over little things?” Hunk asked, immediately getting Lance to tell the tales of their friendship. All of them eating peacefully while Pidge gave the signal and Keith joined into the fight. 

“YOU CLAIM THE BOOTY! YOU GET THE PIRATES!”


End file.
